The Collection
by LunaticSheep
Summary: An awakened evil, seven sleeping gods, a pissed off CEO and an agent that just wants to do her job, meet in Domino city where death lurks everywhere... The only question is... Who is next?


**AN: Ahem, to tell you the truth I feel a little awkward, it's my first time publishing a story in english... So yeah, if you stop by here even for a minute I want to thank you, if you stop and read the story I'm extremely grateful (not to mention happy) and if you like the story then I'm beyond words. No matter what, I truly appreciate your interest in whatever degree and I beg for your forgiveness for any mistakes I make in grammar or/and vocabulary. (Is someone out there who wants to help with the editing? I don't know how this beta thing works...)**

**I swear that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I was only inspired... So let's begin, shall we?**

**P.S. many information here are gathered from various wikipedia pages, mixed up and altered to suit me. So almost nothing is entirely true!**

**The Awakening**

Egypt, Sahara.

The desert is an inhospitable place even at night. In the morning the heat from the sun burns you alive and during the night you freeze from the cold. There is no middle, unless you talk about the middle of nowhere. It's a dangerous and deceiving field of golden sand. It's a sand that has life of its own and travels with the wind making misleading dunes that makes you wonder if they move each time you close your eyes.

Is there any way to have a destination in this kind of place? Under all this sand can you find some kind of a road? Why would you come here? Noone, that's who. Unless of course, you have some kind of motive... a very strong motive...

And there he is, in this middle of nowhere, our man. He walks without leaving his footprints behind. He is dressed in black, cotton clothes and his face is covered by his hood. He walks for hours, non stop like he doesn't need any kind of break to sleep or eat or even dring some water. He walks and walks, step by step covering all this miles in the limitless desert while carrying a heavy sack on his back. Finally he stops in font of a small dune. However, this dune is different from all the others. Under the golden sand hides a small, ruined pyramid.

Now, this pyramid isn't undiscovered. If you ask some archaologist that masters in egyptology he will tell you that this is the pyramid that the corpse of the last pharaoh of the fifth dynasty of the Old Kingdom was buried. However, noone knows his story, his family and his achievements. The only thing that he left behind is this pyramid called ''Beautiful are the places of Unas.'' even though it wasn't as beautiful or grand as the others pyramids. The only unique thing about this place is the appearence for the first time of the religious Texts of the Pyramids that include several magic spell and funeral hymns.

Silently the man entered the ruins and without using a torch he walked into the darkness with the only source of light the moon on the sky that entered through the holes on the walls. It was like a blind man who knows every crook and turn of his own house. Every image and engraving...

Then he stopped walking and stood in front of a stone and put his palm on top, touching the placque with reverence. He closed his eyes and carressed the engraved letters chanting softly:

''_Re-Atum, this Unas comes to you, __α__ spirit indestructible...Your son comes to you, This Unas comes to you, May you cross the sky united in the dark. May you rise in lightland, the place in which you shine!_''

And by the end of the last syllable the torches were lit and the flames licked the walls and burned the spider webs that adorned the corners. The wind whistled and lifted away the dust of centuries. Fresh air came and replaced the mold. The humidity disappeared and the color from the pictures on the walls returned bright. And all of a sudden it was like not even a day had passed since the creation of the pyramid.

The visitor didn't appear to be startled, on the contrary the shadow of his mouth that was hiding behind his black scarf seemed to smile with satisfaction. He replaced the sack more comfortably and walked down the hall without admiring the revived ancient greatness. He was in a hurry to reach the burial chamber where the body of the pharaoh was found years ago. In the center of the chamber was the altar cold and empty since years ago when the body was moved to a safer place.

He moved closer and stood above the stone altar reading another paragraph from the ancient texts of the pyramids.

''_Your life happening again, without your ba being kept away from your divine corpse, with your ba being together with the akh ... You shall emerge each day and return each evening. A lamp will be lit for you in the night until the sunlight shines forth on your breast. You shall be told: "Welcome, welcome, into this your house of the living!_"

And the ba was nothing less and nothing more from Unas' self. And akh was his spiritual body instead of his flesh so he could wander in the underworld. He wasn't dead but he wasn't alive either.

The man took out of his bag fruits of such taste and quality that only a pharaoh's lips deserved, and he offered them to the empty altar. And they symbolized the ka, the essential energy of the living.

And inside the bag there was a small bottle filled with a red, thick liquid that could only be blood. He slowly opened the bottle and dripped the blood over the engraved plate and the letters were painted red.

And now the dead spirit had a heart known as ib which was created only by the blood of the heart of a mother...

''Oh Great Pharaoh Unas, rise the new sun of your realm!'' said the man with passion and bowed down.

And in the hearing of the name, of Unas' ren, the earth trembled and the stone absorbed the blood and broke into pieces. The fruits plummeted and the reddest apple found its way next to the skinny gray hand of a mummy.

The man stood up and looked almost shaken the mummified corpse that was hidden for so many centuries in the altar. Fools archaeologists ... Here he is the Unas, the Real! After so long he remained whole. Under gray gauze is the frozen, snow-white flesh still attached to the bones. The ba can return to his body and the akh can become one with his shadow.

And the first rays of the sun appeared and created this shadow. The man retreated and began receiting the third and final hymn. The anthem of cannibals.

''_A god who lives on his fathers,_

_Who feeds on his mothers..._

_Unas is the bull of heaven_

_Who rages in his heart,_

_Who lives on the being of every god,_

_Who eats their entrails_

_When they come, their bodies full of magic_

_From the Isle of Flame..''_

And his sheout, his shadow gained life and the golden eye of Anubis appeared on the mummys head and his bony fingers sticked int the flesh of the apple and were washed by its juice.

Mummy Unas rose up weakly and looked the kneeling man.

''Welcome my Master!'' said the man with respect without raising his head. He didn't look the mymmy but he felt Unas' gaze reaching the darkest corners of his soul.

But the mummy had no eyes, only empty sockets. It was an emptiness that characterized his whole new existence.

''I am thirsty, mortal...'' Unas said with a cold voice and the man felt chills on his back when he noticed that the red apple rot and became sand. Normal food didn't offer enough ba for the living dead...

''I know my Master. Be, oh grand and generous and give me some time to offer you a meal superior to that of a god.'' said the man humbly.

''Superior to a god? Big words in the mouth of a lowly human... Sound like a sweet lie...'' the mummy said and touched the forehead of the man that awakened him with one bony finger. He felt his warmth, he was tickled by his aura, he smelt his fear, the energy of his blood. ''Why wait for something so unbelievably ideal when I can touch you, alive and real.''

The man was afraid but didn't show it. Although he knew that Unas felt everything even though he didn't have feelings for himself. Without delay he didn't spend more time on empty words, he pulled from his sack seven gold items which fell noisely at the feet of the mummy. The man linked with Unas since he was the one that awakened him felt that finally the mummy was impressed.

''My Master, I could show you to the Great Seven... And you shall become one with them.'' he said to his lord pompously.

''Quiet the meal, indeed...'' the mummy murmured while bringing one golden item to his thin lips as if it was the fruit he wanted to devour. ''Name yourself, servant.'' he demanded and the man stood up once again, his head still lowered.

''I'm called Ofis, my Master.'' he answered and raised his head and the sun illuminated his until now hidden eyes. They were the brightest yellow like the color of the eyes of a snake...


End file.
